Can You Feel The Love Tonight
by KlainePotter
Summary: This is a songfic. I hope you enjoy! Read and Review! :


_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own the following: _Glee_, _The Lion King_, _Harry Potter, A Very Potter Musical/Sequel_. As much as I'd wish to, I don't.

Can You Feel The Love Tonight – The Lion King. A Klaine fic

* * *

Blaine was staring at Kurt during Warbler practice, as usual. 'What a surprise,' thought Wes, sardonically. However, today, Kurt seemed to be staring right back. 'That's development," noticed Wes.

This seemed to depress Wes, and he decided to sing his thoughts.

"I can see what's happening," Wes started. Apparently, David, Wes' best friend, wasn't too sharp when it came to relationships. He had no idea that staring, at least the way 'Klaine,' as Wes calls them in his head, seem to stare at each other, meant something.

"What?" David inquired.

"And they don't have a clue," Wes decided to ignore David for now. He'll figure it out soon.

"Who?" Apparently, not soon enough.

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line: our trio's down to two."

"Oh." So David finally got it. 'Congratulations,' thought Wes, sarcastically.

"The sweet caress of twilight," Wes sings with a bad French accent. "There's magic everywhere," and yes, David was thinking about Hogwarts. But really, who can blame him? "And with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air," sang Wes, dramatically.

The rest of the Warblers, not wanting to be left behind, began to sing the chorus:

"Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things"

Blaine, deciding he didn't want to be left behind, as he is the lead singer, continues the song.

"So many things to tell him, but how to make him see? The truth about my past? Impossible! He'd turn away from me" Blaine had never told Kurt about _why_ he ran away from his old school. Would Kurt hate him?

Kurt, not one to give up the lead when it so graciously came before him, sang the next part.

"He's holding back, he's hiding. But what, I can't decide. Why won't he be the man I know he is, the man I see inside?" Kurt knew that Blaine had to have a reason to leave his old school. He just didn't know what. And for once, he couldn't get his curiosity to be filled. He felt if he asked, he'd push Blaine away.

As insecure as they were feeling, it didn't stop them from running around the room. Well, Kurt was flirting and making Blaine chase. But again, what's the surprise? Every time they sing together, that's what Kurt does.

The Warblers steal the spotlight back for the chorus.

"Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings"

Blaine, thinking back to the movie, _The Lion King_, realized that this is the part where Simba pulls Nala into the pond. Now, Blaine may be oblivious, but he's not stupid. He knew that if he ruined Kurt's clothes, Kurt would not hesitate to kill him.

"The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things," the Warblers continued.

Blaine grabs Kurt and starts to dance with him. Although he wasn't the greatest dancer, he managed to keep Kurt's toes intact, which is important if he wants to have Kurt as his boyfriend. He knows Kurt would kill him for getting blood on his expensive designer shoes. Don't mind the fact that he's bleeding; just that it's ruining his shoes. That's Kurt for you.

The Warblers continue with the song.

"Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look too far

Stealing through the night's uncertainties

Love is where they are"

Wes, feeling depressed, sings "And if he falls in love tonight, it can be assumed."

David, finally understanding what Wes was pointing at sings, "His carefree days with us are history."

Wes joins him for the last line: "In short, our pal is doomed."

Together, they cry for their lost friendship, reminiscing about the good old days before Blaine fell in love. They ate Red Vines to overcome their grief. Poor Wes and David.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Hey! So I wrote this because I was talking to a friend and she randomly mentioned the words "Love" and "Tonight." Of course, me being the _Lion King_ lover that I am, I texted back the chorus of this song. Then I had the song stuck in my head. The I imagined Wes and David singing Timon's and Pumba's parts. And there you have it! :) I hope you enjoy it! Please review! I want to know if you liked it! :)

PS. I know the Red Vine thing is really random, but I REALLY wanted to have some AVPM/S reference. :)


End file.
